the new maximum ride
by sleepyc
Summary: maxie gets caught by an eraser that claims he is good and not evil, what do you think? Why don't you red and find out? what does this eraser want from them?


**The New Maximum ride**

**Chapter 1**

**So there I was face to face with an eraser! What am I suppose to do? I'm not like max and her family I can't just sprout wings and fly off and live happily ever after, because I'm a newborn and I must have time to grow wings. He swipes at me and luckily I dodged the through. Sadly though I'm alone everyone else is at the ball game. We bought tickets a long time ago. When we got there I had to go to the bathroom. I wobbled around the corner to see the signs telling you where they were, although right as I got there, an eraser greeted me with a grin! Showing his horrifying teeth witch not to mention where an ugly yellow color! Right as I saw those teeth I ran for dear life. And trust me I wanted to yell to my family to come save me, but that would give away that we were different in that you know what way. So instead of that I just assume that I can take him down which was stupid of me in the first place! " Awe!" "That hurt!"i yelled as he swiped my neck. Well thanks to him it was gushing blood, darn and to think I just bought that outfit! Thanks a lot Mr. eraser dude thing, person whatever you are. Although he was big I think that he was pretty young too, I mean not as young as me, but close. Then I turn around to thankfully see the rest of the group coming to save me. Coming at a steady paste so no one would suspect anything was wrong although everything was wrong. When they reached me you could see max's little eyes start to create tears that were racing off her cheek when she started rushing over towards me. When they approached the eraser they immediately started to pound on him, as they did he begged for mercy. Since we are not the type to kill when we are begged not to. We let up for a slight second and when letting off we got into position to fight anytime needed. Then he said "just wait a second and let me talk!" we let down our guard at that moment. That's when he said "just don't kill me because I don't want to kill any of you." I said "how can we know you are telling the truth?" I asked. "Well how do you want me to prove it?" he remarks. We discussed it for quite a while, just sort of letting him stand there. We decided that the way he could prove it was by telling us what family or tribe of erasers he came from. That way we could now what kind of minds he has been taught by, and at what level of violence not to mention. We ask him these questions and he says "I don't remember who I was taught by. All I know is one day a couple of weeks ago I hit my head super hard on a rock and then waking up in the middle of nowhere and I don't remember any of them, the people that raised me, and I don't really want to ether!" "Wow that's sad." I said in a low voice. "Well it not bad at all being without them, because they were mean to me I remember that much. It's just that, well I'm starving and my stomach won't stop growling at me. Well maybe if you come with us you can grab some lunch. "Maxie!" Fang yells at me. "What, he is hungry so let's give him some food." "Yes I know he is hungry, it's just that you don't go offering food to an eraser!" "Yes I know fang but he is a good eraser, can't you tell?" "Maximum, do you agree with this?" Maximum says "well shore why not?" the eraser turns and says "hey, could you not call me an eraser, because I don't erase anything?"****"alright." says maximum.****"But what do you want us to call you if we can't call you eraser?" she asked. "Well what do you think?" she replied "why don't we call you Jason." "What does that mean?" he asked. "I don't know, but it sounds cool!" that's when we all started laughing for the first time that day. **

**Chapter 2**

**That afternoon we fed Jason and gave him all that he most needed, like a blanket and protection, and kindly let him stay in our home. since fang still wasn't so shore about all of this... we all know why of Corse she wasn't shore, because the eraser as she still called him was sleeping in our house. So she would stay up all night to protect us if anything were to happen, she would be there to help us. In a way I could understand why she would want to do such a thing. It's almost like she thinks she has to do it for us and not for herself. Maybe it is guilt, if so, what from or what would she have to feel guilty about, she has done nothing to harm us, in any kind of way possible. Maybe I should talk to her. I just don't want to make her feel weird about it, that's all. Or I could always just leave her be and let her find out that he is good and not bad or evil. Well, you know what I have noticed about fang lately? She has been tight fisted and we all know why. But I know just the thing that should cheer her up! She has always had a strong love towards flowers. So knowing this I should go be a nice sister and pick her some flowers for her as a gift from me to her. She will love them and if I'm lucky it will take her mind off of Jason. "Do you think all of this sounds stupid?" I asked maximum. "Nope not at all, because it is coming from your heart." she said. Well that makes me feel better. "thanks." I told her. "Anytime sis!" she replied. "But wait where will I get the flowers?" I said. "I could drive you up to the store to get you some?" "Ok that will work if you don't mind of course?" "No problem at all." she told me. "So when can you take me?" "Tomorrow morning unless you have something planned." "Well the only planes i have are to eat breakfast which can wait until we get back!" "cool, you might want to wake up a bit early, that way they won't have time for questions if any must be asked." she told me. Then I worried since fang is always up during the night watching Jason in the living room… what if she sees me and I tell her I am going with maximum and then she finds out why! That would ruin everything, because I don't want her to know about all this and what we are doing twenty four seven! Or then again she might just be asleep for once and we can both leave without her seeing or knowing anything about the flowers until the right time! Or worse what if she was asleep and maximum wasn't so I would have to go wake her up and then while doing that I would wake fang up then of course she would come find out everything! Wait why am I not thinking positive here? I mean that's the least I could do for myself is think positive...positive...positive...come on maxi think positive! **

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning I get up extra super early, so I can have time to get ready and go to the store, and back without the rest of them knowing or worried. Thankfully though when I was ready to leave fang was "napping" or at least that is what she calls it. She takes these naps when she is positively shore that Jason is asleep and will most likely stay asleep or will stay asleep. Well fantastic news... when I creped over to the door maximum was there to greet me good morning. We said absolutely nothing and without a sound we left the house, with no one knowing at all. Of course except me and maximum. Since it was so early and almost no one to be seen or heard me with the support of maximum, could go fly to the right store. Amazingly we got there in less than a Minuit! Since it was grocery store we had to go to the right section of the store meaning going to the flower section. When we finally found the right place, I saw the most beautiful, perfect bouquet of flowers in my life. They were a bright blue witch fang loves blue so for that she would adore them. Although I am not shore what the flowers were called. They cost fourteen dollars and fifty cents, and we had twenty dollars so we could afford them. We bought the flowers and headed back to our house. We arrived at the house approximately a Minuit and thirty seconds later. We were greeted by fang who was worried because when she woke up and saw that we were missing! She asked us where we had been all that time and that is when I gave her the amazing flowers. She yelled "FOR ME?" we laughed and replied "OF COURSE THERE FOR YOU, YOU SILLY GOOSE!" she kept smelling them and every time she did she would put a big grin on her face. That is when i started feeling kind of bad for her. I mean I was happy of course to see her so overjoyed! It is just that...well she never does anything for herself! That is when i said "so I take it that you like the flowers?" "Like them, I LOVE them!" I started laughing, and then she said "THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!" "You are so very welcome sis!" it was the most amazing thing in the world to see her so happy like she was. she asked me " so why did you get me these flowers?" i told her " well i just thought since you never do anything for yourself anymore that you deserve something and i know how much you love flowers!" and boy did she love those flowers! She went and found a vase in one of our cabinets, and then she took the flowers and put them in the vase with some water. It was funny because she just would not and could not stop thanking me. Shortly after she put the flowers in the vase, the rest of the group got up including Jason. It was weird because I was almost kind of sort of maybe being attracted to him. He was tall handsome all of the sudden and he had lots of mussel... And what on earth am I saying! He smiled at me, but it was not the kind of grin he would always through at me, it was more charming than that. he called me over to him, when I got close to him i said" hello" he responded " good morning, where have you been this morning I can tell you have been out doing something somewhere." I told him that we had been out buying flowers for fang. He asked me why. I said "well I thought it would take her mind off of watching you twenty four seven." "Oh well thank you then, so what do you enjoy receiving?" "Hugs. Big cutely ones, yet strong ones." right when I said that he scooped me up and gave me a hug. The only thing I could think to say would be "thanks." **

**Chapter 4 **

**Fang became very sad when her flowers died because those where so special to her and to see them perish hurt her very bad. It was almost like she was depressed. Thankfully though she got over it and lived on. It is funny because when **


End file.
